The invention herein relates to a curved display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a curved display device including a pixel in which a plurality of domains is defined and a method of manufacturing the same.
Flat panel display devices are being used for displaying an image on various information processing apparatuses such as televisions, monitors, notebooks, mobile phones, and the like. Recently, curved display devices are being developed. The curved display devices may provide a display area having a curved shape to provide an image having an improved three dimensional effect such as senses of immersion and presence to a user.